A Vampire's Mate
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry & Ginny wanted to divorce after having their first baby, but Ginny dies in childbirth & Harry is left a single parent. Molly blames him 4 her death so he leaves with his daughter to Italy. He meets Caius, a king of the Volturi, & falls in love. 4 years later they return to London, but not everyone is happy to see them. HPxCV, HGxRW, bashing, violence, DMxCW.
1. Farewell Ginny

_**My very first crossover fiction, and it's actually with my second favorite book series which I'm sure is obvious in my profile. TwilightxHarry Potter Crossover, pairings are below the summary.**_

_**Harry and Ginny married happily, but a year after marriage they boy realize they really aren't compatible and decide to get a divorce after Ginny has their firstborn baby. Ginny dies during labor and Harry has to raise his child alone. Molly blames Harry for her daughter's death, and Harry can't take the drama so he leaves for Italy. Four years later he returns with a new family, married and happy but his husband is a vampire?**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**HarryxGinny**_

_**HarryxCaius**_

_**RonxHermione**_

_**FredxAngelina**_

_**RemusxTonks**_

_**GeorgexDaphne Greengrass**_

_**Warnings: some bashing, Slash, cursing, some violence.**_

_**I have written this fic with the help of my fic sister AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Godric's Hollow, Potter family home:_

"Good morning dear." Harry was greeted by his lovely pregnant wife in the kitchen of their home. Her belly was swollen big, carrying into her eighth month with their child.

"Morning Gin, that smells good." She was cooking breakfast, cooking lessons courtesy of her dear mother Molly Weasley.

"It's almost ready, are you going to work today?" Harry shook his head.

"Kingsley gave me some time off so I could be with you in case you go into labor. I'm off for a few weeks."

"Oh, then we can plan a schedule for the baby."

"You mean like I have the baby for a few hours while you rest and then we switch?" Ginny nodded. "Works for me, but Gin you know that…"

"I know Harry, but we promised to wait until the baby's at least six months old."

"Yeah, I wish it were better though."

"Me too love, but we had to know this was going to happen. Neither of us wanted to admit it though."

"I know, but everyone expected us to be the perfect couple. Your parents, your brothers, the whole magical world thinks we're perfect."

"If they really thought that Harry then they'd all be living in the clouds, Ron and Hermione would probably agree that at the time we married we seemed perfect but we realized we're better off as friends."

"Then your parents will bring up the baby."

"We'll just tell them what we've decided, you keep the house and I get my own flat, I'll give you full custody since I'll be going out for the Harpies once maternity leave is done, but I'll write and visit on birthdays, holidays, and when I'm in town on tour."

"It almost makes you sound like you don't want to be a mother." Ginny sighed.

"I know you're ready to be a dad Harry, but I don't feel as if I'm maternal material right now. It looks like I'm leaving you with the baby on purpose, but I'm going to be around as much as I can."

"And if you want to take the baby for a day or two you have to ask ahead of time."

"Yes, I don't like the idea of just showing up uncalled. My parents will just have to get over it, Mum wanted me to be like her, but I want to play pro Quidditch."

"At least we have this settled out; once your leave is done you can go try out for the Harpies. You just have to promise me you won't abandon our baby."

"I already have, I'll sign a written agreement if I have to. Now here, eat up." She handed him a plate and the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, and then she took a seat across from him at the table.

Things had been great for the couple when they first married; it had seemed they were madly in love even when they picked up their relationship sometime after the war ended. Unfortunately the two had begun having doubts in their marriage, and soon came to the conclusion that they both felt nothing more than friendship three months after they married. In other words they were married friends with benefits, but when Ginny found out about her pregnancy she and Harry sat down to talk.

Ginny still had dreams of playing pro Quidditch, but thanks to the constant harping of her mother on marrying and having children she married Harry without much thought. Harry on the other hand realized he'd never fallen in true love before, and was in love with the idea of love at the time. They both had dreams, and they wanted to pursue them. Ginny was only seventeen and Harry was eighteen, they still had time to get married and find love but right now they had to make sure their baby would grow up healthy and happy.

Their agreement was such, Harry would have full custody but Ginny would be allowed visitation unless they decided to change the terms in the future. Quidditch would have Ginny travelling a lot, but she promised to keep in touch with Harry about the baby. They already had a six-month plan for the child, and once that term was up the divorce would be finalized and Ginny would be able to go on tour with her team. They knew Molly would object and possibly Arthur, but Ginny's brothers would come around once they realized their sister wanted to have her own life and also take responsibility for her baby.

"So when do you think we should tell them?"

"Not sure, perhaps a week after the baby's born. Wouldn't want to ruin the joyous occasion of our child's birth, plus Mum would throw a tantrum."

"Yeah you're right, but Ron and Hermione will understand won't they?"

"You know they will, I think Hermione's known for a while but Ron might take a little convincing on my part. The twins will be alright with it, and Bill and Charlie will understand I mean they knew I wasn't exactly ready to settle down. Percy might be a bit stubborn, but he'll come around too. Remus and Tonks, well they'll be glad that at least we'll both be in the baby's life."

"Yeah, but they'll all be worried about you being away so long and me raising the baby for the most part."

"Well if you need money I can send some over on my payrolls, Quidditch players get paid a lot you know."

"Not for me Gin, for the baby. I have my fortune left by Sirius and my parents, but you…" Ginny held up her hand.

"Say no more, we'll work out the details later…oh!" right when Ginny picked up her cup she groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ginny winced but nodded.

"I'm fine, just those false contractions…ow!" she dropped her cup. Harry ran to her side and helped her stand but then they heard a splash on the floor; Ginny's water had broken. "Oh Merlin…get me to the hospital quick…!"

"Right, let's go." Harry summoned Ginny's bag full of clothes and sent a patronus to the twins knowing they'd contact the whole family in no time. Harry flooed them to St. Mungo's maternity ward, and right as they arrived Ginny's midwife was out at the front desk.

"Mrs. Potter, I was thinking we'd expect you soon. Has your water broken?"

"Y-Yes…" Ginny winced. "The contractions…." She yelped as one hit.

"Oh dear, well come on we have a room ready. We actually had a false labor this morning but the girl was only having Braxton-Hicks contractions, but come on." Ginny was put in a wheelchair and rolled to the room. "Alright, let's get you ready." Ginny's clothes were changed into a hospital gown, and she was set onto the bed with her legs propped up. "Let me see…hmm, already five centimeters I see. You shouldn't have to wait too long dear."

"Okay…" Ginny held Harry's hand.

"It'll be done soon Gin, just hang in there." Harry kissed her head and Ginny began her breathing.

"Did you call the…?"

"Just before we left, they'll know what to do." Ginny nodded and started breathing again.

"We'll have our baby soon Harry…" she panted.

"Yes we will." Harry truly cared about Ginny, he knew if she were ready she'd be a good mother but this was the moment for the both of them. "Ginny, are you alright?" she started to look a bit pale.

"I'm…I…aaaaaahhhh!" Ginny screamed in pain.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ginny couldn't talk as her eyes began to close, and then she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ginny? Ginny…help!" Harry called out and the healer came back. "She was just in pain, she passed out and she's going pale…" the healer felt her forehead, and then Harry saw Ginny's body pale more and she started to sweat.

"Oh no, quick we need to get her into the operating room. Mr. Potter you'll have to stay here."

"What no she's my wife!"

"Yes but we need to get her to a sterile environment, this has happened before we just need to make sure she and the baby are alright."

"Alright, but please keep me informed." The healer nodded and left while Harry waited in the room. He put his face in his hands and prayed to whomever was listening that Ginny and their child would be alright.

"Harry!" when he heard his name he looked up to see the entire Weasley clan save for Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy, in the room. "Came as soon as we could, where's Ginny?" Ron stared at his face. "Wait…did something happen?"

"I don't know…"

"Harry, where's Ginny?" Molly leaned in.

"They took her to an operating room, I don't know what happened she was fine one minute and then she passed out. She started sweating and she went pale, but the healer said this has happened before…"

"So she should be fine, St. Mungo's has a great maternity ward they're prepared for this kind of thing." Hermione touched Harry's shoulder.

"I hope so Mione." Harry kept his position as he and the Weasleys continued to wait.

_Thirty minutes later:_

"What the hell is going on, it's been half an hour already?" the whole family was getting impatient, but Ron seemed to be the voice right now.

"Ron stop, Harry is already anxious enough that's his wife and child in there." Ron knew Harry was a wreck, but he couldn't hold his tongue.

"Hopefully we'll hear something soon." Arthur had his arm around his wife's shoulder. Speak of the devil the healer woman returned, but she had blood on her clothes.

"Mr. Potter…" she said and Harry walked up to her.

"Yes, how's my wife?" she had a sad look on her face, and Harry begged inside it didn't mean what he thought.

"Mr. Potter, I'm very sorry…we tried everything but…" he almost didn't understand those words.

"No, no what happened?"

"We aren't sure how, but the placenta detached. We didn't have a lot of time to do a transfusion, and it came down to save either her or the baby. Your wife woke for a moment, and she asked us to save the child."

"She's…"

"She lost too much blood, we tried to save her but I'm afraid we couldn't. I'm very sorry Mr. Potter." Harry felt all the blood in his body run cold.

"Ginny…" Harry heard one of the Weasleys whisper behind him.

"The baby…is it…?"

"Your daughter is fine, she's perfectly healthy. Would you like to see her?" Harry nodded, his wife was dead and now he wanted his daughter in his arms. "Follow me." Harry went behind her and they made it down the hall to another room. Ginny's body was covered with a sheet, but a nurse had Harry's daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Your daughter Mr. Potter." She carefully handed Harry the baby, and when Harry saw her face he felt himself sob a little. She looked exactly like Ginny, but she had reddish-brown hair and his eyes. When his eyes met Ginny's body again he had tears flowing, but kept it in.

"My Ginny…" Molly came in and went straight to her daughter's bedside. "My baby…"

"I'm so sorry Molly…" Harry said but she didn't seem to hear him.

"It's not your fault Harry, Ginny didn't die in vain." Hermione held him as best she could. "She's beautiful though…she has your eyes."

"She does." Ron had tears in his eyes.

"Harry mate, we're here for you." Fred and George touched his shoulders. "And our niece."

"Mum and Dad, perhaps we should step out?" Ron and Hermione let Harry out of the room so Arthur could console his wife. "Ginny probably knew her life wouldn't last in the birth, so she wanted the baby to live."

"She did…" Harry wiped his eyes. "She wanted to live though…"

"Harry this isn't your fault." Ron hugged him with one arm. "No one blames you."

"I know but…"

"It's going to be alright, you'll get through this." Hermione kissed his head. "Ginny may be gone, but she's still here."

"I know…I know." Harry rocked his baby girl in his arms.

"So what's her name?" the twins walked over to see their niece, and they too could see the resemblance of their sister.

"Ginny and I wanted to give her some nice names, for my mother and one she picked out." Harry took another look at his baby girl and the name came to him. "This is Desiree Lily Potter, my and Ginny's little jewel." He kissed her tiny nose.

"Ginny picked out the name?" Harry nodded. "It suits her."

"Ron do you…?" Ron shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just can't right now." Ron had just lost his sister, and when he saw Desiree's face he just couldn't take it.

"Fred, George?" George held out his arms and Harry passed baby Desiree to him. Their eyes shined at the infant; even if their sister was dead they were happy their niece was alright. Harry wanted this to be a happy occasion, but right as they were welcoming the newest member of the family they were going to have to say goodbye to another.

_A week later:_

Almost a week and a half after Desiree's birth Ginny's funeral had taken place. The entire Weasley clan, along with Muriel, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, and several other friends from Hogwarts and family members including the Lupins had attended. It was a sad memorial, Ginny died so young unable to pursue her dreams, but everyone knew that she died so her daughter could live.

Ginny was buried next to Harry's parents in Godric's Hollow, as Harry wanted her to since she was still his wife. Molly wanted her buried in the family plot next to her brothers but Harry had control over the funeral arrangements. Her coffin was made of brass and ornate wood, covered with summer daisies and sunflowers, her two favorite flowers, and her grave had written on the stone 'Ginevra Molly Potter, a loving wife, mother, and sister'. She was buried in her favorite light blue dress; one Harry had bought for her soon after they were engaged. She was also buried with her jewels, the ones she wore on her wedding day and she looked beautiful and peaceful.

Harry's friends all came to support him, and as he stood there to bury his wife he held Desiree in his arms while standing with Remus and Tonks and their son Teddy. The other Weasleys supported him as well, all except for Molly but she hadn't said a word to him since the funeral arrangements were done and that was three days ago, she didn't even try to see her granddaughter.

"We're sorry for your loss Harry, Ginny was a good woman." Seamus and Dean came to him.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"Desiree's a beautiful little girl, and she's in good hands too." Dean smiled at the tiny baby.

"Thank you." They left and more came; Remus and Tonks left because Teddy started sneezing but promised to visit. When the last guest left Molly and Arthur came up Harry.

"This was a beautiful ceremony Harry, Ginny would've loved it." Arthur hugged him.

"Thank you Arthur."

"She should've been buried in the family plot." Molly whispered.

"Molly please, not today."

"I wanted Ginny buried next to my brothers, but she's here instead." Molly had cried a lot, but now her face was blank and her eyes were red.

"Mum don't." Ron stood up from his seat. "Not in front of the baby." Ron and Hermione came around often to help him with Desiree and so he could grieve for Ginny, and they knew about Harry and Ginny's divorce choice. Ron had been a little mad but when Hermione and mostly Harry explained to him the situation he understood, but his sister would never know her child.

"The baby…" Molly took a look at Desiree. "Ginny's baby."

"She's my baby as well." Molly glared.

"You would be better off leaving her with us; you're in no position to raise a child." That felt like a slap in the face.

"Mum that's not true." Fred and George came up with their girlfriends/fiancées.

"Harry is a great dad Molly and if you had actually gone to see Desiree you'd see that Harry spends nearly all of his time with her." Hermione didn't want to fight, but Molly was making it difficult.

"Can we please not do this? I just buried my wife…"

"My daughter is dead; I want my granddaughter to know her mother."

"She will, do you honestly think I'll leave Ginny's memory out of her life? She was her mother…"

"You didn't know her like I did."

"Perhaps not, but I'm not going to abandon my daughter. You had plenty of time to visit her throughout this week but you didn't even look at her when she was born. You can see her whenever, but I'm not going to 'give' her to you."

"Harry's right Molly, you know how fussy he was when Ginny went through her first few months of the pregnancy. They had plans; they read all the books you gave them." Arthur tried but Molly wasn't listening.

"I can't be sure if he did, Desiree would be better off with her family." Harry's anger was coming out.

"I am her family, as are you. I'm not going to fight with you when I just buried my wife, I understand we're all grieving but I'm not going to sit here and let you judge my parenting just because you think you know better."

"I raised seven kids, more than what you have right now."

"That doesn't give you the right to try and tell me what I should do. I'm going home…" Harry turned.

"Harry you don't have to leave yet." Arthur stopped him.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I just can't be around her right now." He held onto Desiree and left the cemetery to head back to his parents' home. When he set foot inside he was flooded with all the memories of Ginny and their marriage, all the good ones and he nearly broke down.

"Harry." Ron and Hermione had come after him; the others were probably going home or to Shell Cottage. "Harry mate, y'know Mum doesn't mean any of that…"

"I don't know Ron, she sounded worse than she ever has." Harry put Desiree down in her bassinet. Hermione hugged him tenderly and Ron joined in. "I can't take this."

"Harry Molly's just upset that Ginny's gone, and Desiree looks like her it's going to be hard for her too."

"I know but she didn't have to go off at me, I'm taking good care of my daughter."

"We know you are, and I'm sure Ginny would see it too." They both knew Harry was suffering terribly, he would be a single parent and despite that he was grieving he didn't know how to grieve on his own. He'd lost his parents, his godfather, friends, and now his wife it was all crashing down on him.

"I can't do this again…"

"Harry, it's going to be alright." Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, Ron…you both know about the plan Ginny and I had after she had the baby." They nodded. "This house…it's full of too many memories with her, I can't bear it."

"Harry what do you mean?" Ron leaned in and Harry took in a breath.

"I have to leave."

_**I can't promise all chapters will be this long, but this is the maximum length. The chapters after this will have Harry leaving with brief checkups on the Weasleys, and the few after that will be him going to Italy and falling in love sometime later.**_

_**I know Harry named his daughter Lily in the books and all, but I wanted to pick a different name but not completely take out Lily. **_

_**Next one picks up after this, and then it explains when and where Harry is going to go with his daughter. Update will probably be in two weeks, cuz I'm going to finish another fic before the second update. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Leaving

_**I apologize for the wait; hopefully updates will be a little quicker for the time being. **_

_**Now this chapter will pick up where the last one left off, and then it's going to flip to the Burrow with a small checkup on the other Weasleys and then it's going to flip to where Harry leaves with Desiree to their new home.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, we don't own Harry Potter and I'll tell you now if we had our choices on who we'd own in Twilight and Harry Potter she would take Caius and Draco Malfoy, and I would take Harry and or Bill Weasley and Marcus/Aro. **_

_**Also, SOPA is back, so we need a lot of signatures to keep them away from fanart and fanfiction or we'll lose our favorite websites, here's the link:**_

_** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr#thank-you=p**_

_**You'll have to create an account to sign, but it only takes five minutes and it's nothing. Save Fanfiction!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Leave? What for?" Hermione and Ron stared at Harry closely.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, even before Ginny had the baby. This house is full of memories of both her, and my parents. I can't cope with it, I need to get away." He rubbed his eyes.

"Mate don't you think that's a bit sudden? What about Desiree?"

"Ron I'm not leaving right away, I have an idea of where I want to go but wherever I go my daughter goes with me. I can't deal with the memories right now, I know I loved Ginny but not like everyone thought. I just need to get away from all this; I don't want my daughter exposed to all the fame that comes with my name."

"He does have a point Ron; soon enough Harry will be getting letters from single witches asking him for a date. He needs to focus on what's best for Desiree, but as long as…" Hermione looked at Harry.

"I will keep in touch, and when I settle down I'll invite all of you down. I just want to start anew, with my baby girl." He rocked the bassinet gently, Desiree was still sleeping peacefully. He heard Ron sigh, and a hand went onto his left shoulder.

"If that's how you feel mate then I'll support you, and you know Charlie, Bill, the twins, and Dad will support you too. Not sure about Percy, you know how he is."

"Molly won't…"

"Mum…well she's still grieving for Ginny like the rest of us but I don't think she meant what she said. You don't have to tell her Harry, if anything you don't have to even talk to her because a lot of things can happen between now and the future."

"Ron." Hermione stopped him. "Harry, if you need anything you let us know okay? Us and the Lupins, you know they'll be here for you."

"Yeah, and I want to be sure Teddy will know his god-sister." Teddy was his godson, so Desiree would be like a sister to him.

"Do you know where you'll go?" Harry nodded.

"Turns out…my parents owned a villa in Italy. It's in a little town called Volterra, and it's nice and quiet."

"Volterra…" Hermione's face went blank.

"Something wrong Mione?" Ron touched her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just that I've heard rumors about that area. It's quiet yes, but it's said to be under the rule of vampires." Ron's eyes widened.

"I know." They nearly gaped at Harry.

"You do?"

"I've looked into it, and some of the rumors there aren't true. The vampires that do live there, they don't eat any of the civilians inside the walls and as far as everyone knows wizards and vampires can coexist as long as they're respectable of each other's territories. Since I would be moving in with my daughter, I wouldn't be any threat. Leave them alone they leave me alone."

"Do you know what a vampire looks like Harry?"

"Pale skin, beautiful to an average human, shy of sunlight, red eyes unless they wear contacts, super-fast, strong, keen senses, am I missing anything?"

"Actually no, you've been doing your research." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving soon. Probably next month I need to sort things out at Gringotts, I have to set a trust for Desiree plus I need to make sure the money is safe while I'm gone."

"Take what you need and leave extra." Ron laughed. "Look mate, I don't want you to go but if it's to help you and my niece then you have my support. Don't worry about mum, we'll set her straight."

"Thanks Ron and speaking of Desiree…"the baby began to make gurgling noises, she was awake. "I think it's time to feed her." He summoned her bottle of formula. "Do you want to?" he held it out to Ron. "You'll need to practice when you two have kids."

"You know I can't refuse." Ron carefully picked the baby up from her bassinet, and began to feed her.

"Sit down Ron, it's easier." Hermione motioned to the couch. As she watched Ron feed the baby she smiled warmly at the sight.

"You two will make great parents someday." Harry loved the two like his own brother and sister, he was glad to have them as Desiree's godparents.

"Hope so, I want at least three." Hermione laughed.

"Three? I want four." Ron pouted only to get a swat.

"We'll see, it all depends on our future together." She kissed his forehead and Desiree's. "Looks like she's done." Desiree finished the bottle, and Ron burped her. "That didn't take long."

"She likes to burp, especially when she eats." Harry laughed and took Desiree into his arms. "She's a good baby."

"Hopefully ours will be the same." Ron smiled. "Well, I'm going to go check on the family. Hermione I think you'd best whip up one of your good meals here because I have a feeling we won't be visiting my parents for a while."

"Harry?" Hermione had been picking up on her cooking skills, as it turned out she was a natural though her meals weren't quite as good as Molly's.

"Sure, the kitchen's got all you need. See if Fred and George want to join us Ron." Bill and Fleur were going out later, and Charlie had to return to Romania since he only had enough time just for the funeral. Percy on the other hand, he too blamed Harry for Ginny's death but he didn't want to see Desiree. Reasons why Harry didn't know, but didn't care…he'd lost respect for Percy long ago.

"I'll be back." Ron left through the floo, and Hermione went straight to the kitchen. Harry just sat down with Desiree, and silently prayed to whoever was listening that once he left he and his child would have a better life.

_At the Burrow:_

"Molly what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Arthur, Molly, the twins, and Percy had returned to the Burrow after Harry left with Ron and Hermione. "How could you say that to Harry?"

"I only stated the truth, that baby needs two parents to raise her not one."

"That's Harry's child mum! You can't just say he can't keep her, and what gives you the right to say that?" Fred couldn't believe his mother; Harry had just buried his wife and was going to be a single dad and she acted like he was unfit.

"I'm her grandmother, I have the right."

"No Molly you don't. I know you're upset because Ginny is gone, but you can't go blaming Harry he didn't make her bleed out."

"If anything it's your fault Mum." George blurted, and then regretted it when his mum's anger flared.

"How dare you say that to me?! I would never hurt my child!"

"You pressured her to get married, when you knew she wanted to play pro Quidditch before settling down. Yeah she and Harry seemed okay, but even we could tell they were having it hard. Ginny wanted to wait, but no you just couldn't wait for her to get married so you could plan her big fancy wedding which she didn't want!"

"Fred that's enough." Everyone turned as Ron stepped through the floo. "I heard everything and I agree with you two, but I also came to see if you and George wanted to join Hermione and me for dinner at Harry's house."

"He's having dinner, he just lost his wife." Molly was furious now.

"He doesn't want to be alone Mum, and no you aren't invited. In fact something tells me there's not going to be any family meals for a while here." He looked to Arthur. "You're welcome to come too dad."

"I think I'd best stay here, but tell Harry what Molly said isn't true. He's a great father."

"I will, you coming guys?" Fred and George nodded.

"What about me?" Percy had the gall to ask that.

"He didn't mention you." That was the last thing Ron said before he left with the twins. Arthur turned back to Percy and Molly, and put on his famous glare.

"I can't believe you two, Harry hasn't done anything wrong and you have done nothing but shun him. He is a great father; he can take care of Desiree."

"Desiree…a silly name." Molly snorted.

"I just think he'd be better to let mum help him, until he gets his life fixed up." Arthur was close to losing his temper.

"Harry's life is fine, he has a nice house, he has money, he has time all of which will be spent with his daughter. I'm going into my shed, and I'll fix my own dinner tonight." He took his coat and left to the shed.

"He'll see reason sooner or later, that baby would be better off with us." Molly kissed Percy's cheek before going into the kitchen. Percy just shrugged and left to go home, unaware that soon enough he would soon lose his niece and Harry if he didn't straighten things out with his siblings and them.

_A month later:_

A month was all it took to pack up Harry's home; he had the furniture and all his belongings including Ginny's packed up and sent it off to the villa. Ginny's things had been donated, but the jewels Harry gave her were placed back inside the vault. Gringotts set up an account to where Harry could access his money wherever he went and had a trust set up for Desiree which she could have access to on her seventeenth birthday.

Hermione and Ron had helped as did the twins, and the twins now knew about the divorce plan and didn't blame Harry at all. They knew the marriage wouldn't last, but they were glad that Ginny and Harry made a plan together. They'd also seen the villa, and they loved the city though Harry left out the vampire part. They promised to visit with Bill and Charlie when they could, but they kept it from their parents until Harry was settled into his new home. They knew how Molly would react, but Arthur they weren't entirely sure.

"Harry it's beautiful." Hermione looked out the window of the den, seeing an entire view of the city.

"Yeah it is, nice and serene. I'm not the only wizard here either, there's at least five other magic families here but they're small and they all attend an academy in Venice that rivals Beauxbatons."

"Are you going to send Desiree there?"

"No, when she becomes of age I'll bring her back to London. Her name's been down since she was born after all." Harry held Desiree in his arms, she was already a month old and wearing a cute little blue dress and shoes Hermione had gotten her.

"You got it good here mate, I'll be sure to visit you at least twice a month." Ron loved the house.

"As long as you write first, so I can be sure my schedule is cleared out enough." Desiree smiled at her daddy; she'd been doing that a lot lately. "Hey baby girl, you like the new house?" she kept smiling.

"I think she does." Hermione giggled. "Where's her nursery?"

"Upstairs next to my room, come." He walked upstairs carefully with Desiree and showed them the nursery. It had colors of white, purple, green, and blue all mended together to create a field of daisies background with pretty butterflies flying across the walls and ceiling. The crib was wood but brown, and the room also had a changing table, her bassinet, a rocking chair, a desk of drawers to match, a small closet, and a shelf of toys above the little toy box in the corner.

"Did you do this yourself?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Actually Tonks helped, and speaking of her she and Remus were thinking about moving into the old house."

"Your parents' house?"

"I thought you'd sold it mate."

"I thought about it, but then I realized Tonks and Remus have wanted to get a place of their own for some time so I just let them move in. Now I still own the house, but Remus has offered to pay rent though I told him not to worry on it."

"That's so nice of you Harry, they have room for their family and Andromeda gets her space." Hermione knew him too well; he couldn't just sell his family's old home so he lets his godson's family take it.

"Yeah, they needed it though and I gave Grimmauld Place to Malfoy."

"You gave it to the ferret?" Ron frowned.

"Ron he's changed, I mean his father's in prison for aiding Voldemort and his mother is ill. Kingsley cleared him so he's not trouble."

"Why didn't he go back to Malfoy Manor?"

"Because it's full of too many memories he wants to forget, bad ones at least. He's going to keep it, and he has control of his family's money so he can get Grimmauld fixed up, or I think he already has."

"What's wrong with his mum?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it's nothing too serious he thinks it's just exhaustion from all the years of putting up with his dad and the other death eaters." Ron and Hermione just nodded. "Look I'm civil with him now, so you should try too."

"Yeah alright." Ron just nodded.

"Fred and George will stop by later, they want to make sure you're all settled in. Plus we're going to break the news to Molly tonight."

"Go on, she can't do anything to me or my child while we're here." He put Desiree down in her crib. "You two are welcome to come by this weekend and see the city."

"We'd love to Harry, but sadly I have a job interview at the Ministry for Kingsley's undersecretary."

"And I promised the twins I'd help out at the shop, Angelina's not feeling well."

"Oh well maybe next time, we'll keep in touch alright?" they shared hugs, and kisses to Desiree before the happy couple left. Harry looked around the nursery again, wishing that Ginny could've seen it but he knew she was still with him.

Harry knew Molly would try and force him to stay, or at least take Desiree from him. Molly was far too controlling over her family, but her sons were starting to break away. She wanted Ginny to be like her, but having Ginny grow up around several brothers and masculinity threw that wish out. True she knew how to be a woman, but she was tough. Molly hadn't spoken to Harry since the funeral, nor had she bothered to even ask about her granddaughter.

Either way he was free now, free to live his life with his daughter and tomorrow he was going to take her out into the city and they'd look around their new neighborhood.

Good thing he could speak Italian too.

_At the Burrow, that evening:_

"Where have you been?" Molly asked as Ron and Hermione entered the front door.

"Out." Arthur came in after them. "But we're not staying."

"Why not?" Molly had been working on a nice dinner for hours, but she thought her son and daughter-in-law had agreed to come.

"Because we know you won't be happy once we tell you some news." Ron sighed. "Harry's gone." Molly about dropped her spoon and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"He left dad, and he took Desiree with him. Remus and Tonks are living in his house, but he's not in London anymore."

"He's not in the UK anymore that is." Hermione spoke it clearly.

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked. "He can't just leave like that and not say anything!"

"Well you didn't give him much choice mum, after the way you've been treating him he wanted to leave. That house is full of too many memories with Ginny, he wanted to start anew and so we helped him." Ron glared at her.

"He can't take that baby!"

"She's his child Mum and stop calling her 'that baby' she has a name! Desiree."

"A ridiculous name, he should've given her Ginny's name."

"Ginny picked out the name Molly, that's what Harry told us." Hermione's patience was running short. "She loved the name."

"Nonsense, he will return and if he wants to leave fine but he's not taking that child with him."

"It's too late Molly." Arthur spoke up. "And this is your fault anyway; you have no idea how hard Harry has had it since Ginny died. It's not his fault she died, and it's his choice if he wants to move away." He turned to Ron. "Tell Harry I'll visit when I can, I want to be sure he and Desiree are alright."

"We will."

"No." Molly put her foot down. "I don't want him around here again."

"He won't be if it means seeing you." Hermione snapped. "And so what, he's invited the whole family to visit next weekend and he's got a nice home. He made Desiree's nursery with Tonks, it's beautiful and it suits her."

"Looks like we'll have to have dinners at Bill's from now on." Ron looked to Arthur. "I'm sorry dad, but if she's going to keep treating Harry like this then I don't want her around."

"It's fine Ron, go tell your brothers I'll handle this." They shared a hug and left. "Molly, you've gone too far this time. Now you might never see your granddaughter, but I'm not going to abandon my family." he turned and left the woman alone.

Harry deserved to be happy, and if he had to leave then who could blame him? Everyone just hoped he and Desiree would be alright.

_**Sorry about the wait, tried to get this done as quickly as I could.**_

_**Next chapter will be where Harry first meets Caius, and then a little flip to the vampires where Caius talks to Marcus about Athenodora, maybe more.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later and remember to check out that sight to sign the petition!**_


	3. First Meet

_**I really apologize for the wait everyone, things just haven't been easy for me lately and I seem to be hitting a block on more than half the fics I've got up. I've got two other chapters for two fics I'm trying to work on but about halfway through I get stuck. I'm not giving up, I'll just work on what I can and I'll try and pick up the pace.**_

_**Now this starts off with Caius and Marcus talking about his bond to Athenodora, and then later on it'll be Harry meeting Caius for the first time with mention of a new bond forming. I admit the time frame is off, but this is fiction so deal with it please. **_

_**Written with the help of my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra Castle, Caius' study:_

Caius the third leading king of the Volturi stood in his office just raging and angered thanks to a certain blond shrew he mated with. His wife had come in pissing him off more than usual wanting diamonds and expensive clothing even if he'd bought her new ones the week before. It was the same damn thing and he couldn't catch a break. They hadn't been intimate in years, and Caius had been celibate the entire time but Athenodora kept cheating with the guards, or at least the ones that were still around.

After that whole incident with the hybrid child Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Edward and his mate Isabella Cullen, the Volturi had split up. Aro had let the guards make their own choices to leave or stay after the witnesses were either killed or let go. The younger ones left on their own, and the most loyal ones like Demetri, Felix, and the twins remained but Aro granted them more freedom to go into the city at night. They had about half their members left, but ones like Corin and a few gifted others had decided to try a new life in the world.

Marcus went on his own as well, but rumors had it he found a new mate though no one had seen or met said mate. He kept in touch with Aro, but he hardly came around to visit since the castle had too many memories of his first mate Didyme. He came around when needed, but that hadn't been very often. Caius went to see him from time to time, and he was going to see him again today. He had to get this done; he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Going out Caius?" Aro was walking in the corridor when he met up with Caius.

"I'm going to see Marcus, and this time I'm through with that whore." Aro nodded.

"Do as you wish my friend, and give him my regards."

"I will." Aro missed Marcus a great deal, but he let him go because he'd suffered long enough in the quiet halls of the castle. Caius took off in a rush to leave the castle, and thankfully it was sunset so no humans would see him sparkle.

Marcus didn't live too far away, he lived deeper in the city but in a building away from most human contact and as they said 'off the radar' so no suspicious detection. Once Caius was outside he traveled between alleys to avoid the mortals, until he reached the deserted part of the city. He entered in a gray building that looked better than the rest, it was an old closed down gray, five-story building, but it was somewhat new. Caius ran all the way up to the fifth floor where Marcus usually was, and the place had security cameras on each floor just to be safe.

"Who is it?" Marcus' voice from behind the door came after Caius knocked.

"It's Caius, might you let me in?" the door opened and he entered. Marcus stood in front of him wearing more modern clothing, a set of black jeans, shoes, a dark red long-sleeved shirt, and a black jacket over. "It's hot out and you're wearing a jacket?"

"You know we aren't affected by heat brother." Marcus gave a light smile.

"How is your mate?"

"He's fine; I assume you're here about Athenodora again?" Caius nodded.

"It's worse than ever, this time I'm ready to throw her out even Aro and Sulpicia agree with me."

"You mean they have been agreeing with you, I know what goes on in the castle still my friend." Caius sighed. "If you wish to get rid of her then do so, you've known for a while she is not your true mate."

"Yes, but if not her then who?"

"You will know when you meet them, we all do. Aro was that way with Sulpicia, I was that way with Didyme and my new mate, and you will be sometime too. Hopefully soon, because when you're miserable so is anyone around you." He chuckled.

"Ha ha, but the thing is…Athenodora will never leave willingly she's too attached to the Volturi's wealth."

"Aro will handle it; most of that treasure is his." Caius had to laugh; Aro was rather protective of his collection. "Now, while I can't tell you who your mate is, I can guess that you may meet them soon."

"And how would you know that?" Marcus smiled.

"Call it a sixth sense of sorts, I'm not sure how but I think your mate is in the city and…they're young too."

"Whatever you say brother, and speaking of which…when am I going to meet your new mate?"

"Whenever I can get him to come out of that dark basement he stays in, sorry Caius he's still not in full control nor is he one to socialize."

"Perhaps he will be once I find my mate, now I have to get back I have a certain harlot to throw out. Aro sends his regards."

"Be sure to give him mine when you get back." They shook hands and Caius left downstairs. Once he left the building it was already dark and he made it easily back to the castle.

"Where have you been?" Athenodora was in the throne room waiting for him.

"Out." He said.

"With who? And where?"

"I went to visit Marcus, is that a crime now?" she wasn't convinced.

"Oh really? And what girls did he have with him?"

"He doesn't have any women you foolish wench, he has a male mate." Athenodora rolled her eyes.

"I'll believe that when the sun explodes, now who were you with?" Caius growled angrily.

"I was with no one! If anything I should be asking you that since you've slept with most of the guards here!" she pretended to look offended.

"How dare you!"

"Oh don't you try and play innocent, all the men in this castle save for Aro, Alec, Demetri, and Felix all talk about the castle whore, and most of them were quite unsatisfied." If she were human she'd either be pale or red in the face, but her look said it all. "That reminds me, I need to do something that I should've done years ago."

"And what's that?" she folded her arms over her chest, and Caius gave a dark look and smirk.

"You're out of here, so pack up your clothing and leave."

"WHAT?" she screamed, thankfully the guards could tone her out and Aro would only come down if necessary.

"You are not a good mate, you aren't my true mate and so I have no use for you. Leave the jewels, but get out and don't ever approach me again."

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING RID OF ME! I AM A QUEEN HERE!"

"Correction, Sulpicia is a queen here, and whomever Marcus has mated with is also a ruler here in the future but you…you are a manipulative little slut and you were never a good queen. You have done nothing but shame me and yourself, mainly yourself, not to mention getting greedy with all the treasure and wealth that belongs to the Volturi mainly Aro, I'm tired of dealing with a spoiled bitch like you, and I'm done with it. You have until dawn to leave, or you will be killed." She looked slightly scared.

"You wouldn't kill me…" in response he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head to his face.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" he snarled in her face. "I can easily rip you apart right now unless you turn around and walk out that door, with nothing but the clothes on your back." He tossed her to the floor hard.

"But my things…"

"Your clothes will be donated and the jewels will be put into the vault anything else may be given away or thrown out. Now leave, or better yet…Felix! Demetri!" the two guards appeared behind Athenodora.

"Yes master?" both had hints of smirks on their faces.

"Escort my now ex-mate out of here." Vampire mates couldn't do divorces, but if they weren't true mates then one or both had the right to part with the other. Felix and Demetri grabbed Athenodora's arms and dragged her towards the door.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CAIUS! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed the whole way out until Caius could no longer hear her screams.

"That went better than I hoped." Aro walked from behind a throne.

"I'm only sorry I didn't do it sooner, Marcus finally gave me the edge I needed. He sends his regards too."

"Wonderful, so shall I assume you'll be searching for a new mate?" Caius smirked.

"If I can find them, Marcus claims they're in the city."

"You know he's never been wrong before, perhaps you'll meet them as early as…tomorrow."

"I doubt it, after dealing with Athenodora I have to be sure I find the right one. I know how much of a wreck you were when you met Sulpicia." Aro had wanted to find his mate for years after he became immortal, and it turned out his own mate was the orphan girl in his village. Sulpicia was his ideal match, though she was the calmer of the two and the kind one.

"Indeed so, but still brother you've been alone too long and now that the…slut is out of the way it shouldn't be too bad finding another mate."

"I can see, which is why I'm going out again. Athenodora will be out of the city soon enough, but I'm in the mood for a peaceful stroll."

"Be my guest brother, just be back before sunrise."

"As you wish…mother." Aro gave a slight glare; he hated it when Caius called him that. Caius took off into the city moments later, but when he reached the middle of the town square he felt a strange pull. It was strong, and coming from the west side.

'Could it be?' had he found his mate already? He was determined to find out.

_Harry's House:_

"That's my girl." It was already eight o'clock at night, and Desiree had been put to bed at six but she was ready to have a bottle feed two hours later. She drank it all down, and after Harry burped her she yawned. "My baby is sleepy isn't she?" she yawned in response. "Alright let's get you into bed."

Three days he'd been living in Italy and so far things went just fine. Harry had taken Desiree out with him into the city with her stroller and the townspeople were lovely ones. Everyone was nice on the street, no crime, no trouble, all completely peaceful. Then again what would you expect in a city secretly run by vampires?

Hermione and Ron wrote telling him how Molly flipped her lid when they broke the news to her. She had been demanding they make him see sense and return with Desiree or leave her at the Burrow. The whole family minus Percy and Molly supported his leave, and they would be down in a day to see the house. Molly wouldn't acknowledge Desiree's name either, she kept saying Harry should change it when he came back and thankfully she didn't know where he lived so she couldn't send a howler. Percy had been agreeing with Molly too, but who cared eh?

"Alright baby girl…" Harry set Desiree down in her bassinet, which was in the master bedroom. He had been having her sleep close to him until he could get used to the idea of living in the house. It was still new and he wanted to make sure if Desiree needed him he'd be there. "Time to sleep, love you." He kissed her tiny forehead before he left the room but left the door open to be sure he'd hear if she cried.

"Hmmm…" he sat in the living room and turned on the telly, but kept it low just to watch a special on animals in the desert. Nothing was really on this time of night, but he wasn't picky. "What's…" he stopped. He could sense a presence outside the house, and it wasn't a magical one.

Harry quickly stood up from his chair and pulled out his wand, it was definitely a vampire he was sensing. Though they weren't mortal wizards could still feel them close by, but this was a strong one from the core. He slowly made his way to the window to see if they were outside, but the presence moved away.

"Who's there?" he called, knowing the creature could hear him. "Come out now."

"If you insist." The voice was a man's, and it was definitely Italian. Harry slowly opened the window curtains again and on the other side of the glass was probably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Ruby red eyes, marble skin, shoulder length gold blonde hair, and a face that could very much be mistaken for an angel's if the eyes weren't the color they were.

"W-Who are you?" he held out his wand.

"A wizard…that's rare around here. I mean no harm, my name is Caius and I am one of the vampire leaders in this city. Might I come in?"

"Um…sure." Harry didn't know why, but his magical senses were telling him he could trust this man.

"What's your name? Or do I have to make one up for you?" so he had a slight sense of humor, not what Harry expected.

"Harold James Potter, but everyone calls me Harry." He could see the man was odd, but nonetheless beautiful in the dim lighting.

"You don't have to worry, there's a rule between us vampires and wizards. I don't attack you unless you attack me without proper cause, and believe me if I broke that rule my brother and co-leader Aro would kill me for it."

"And you can't feed inside the walls right?"

"Of course not, this is our home and we can't harm those in our domain. Tell me, are you from England?"

"Yes, but I'm not from London."

"I see, well Harry let me be the first vampire to welcome you to Volterra. I can tell you and your daughter will enjoy it here." Harry's eyes widened.

"How do you know I have a daughter?" Caius pointed to the floor where a pink bunny rabbit lay. "Oh…"

"Let me guess, a baby?"

"Yes, she's only a few weeks old."

"Where's your wife?" Harry frowned and looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"She died in childbirth, it was either her or our daughter and she chose Desiree."

"Desiree, a lovely name; now I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here at this hour?" Harry nodded. "Well to be perfectly honest Harry I'm not sure, I just happened to sense you nearby and I thought I'd drop in."

"Do you do that to all magical people in the city?" Caius chuckled.

"Usually it's Aro who does; I don't leave the castle very often." Harry stared at the man, despite his calm nature he could tell Caius was holding something back.

"Would you care to tell me the real reason you're here? This is definitely more than a mere visit, and you're not being completely honest by saying you aren't sure why you've come to my home." Caius stared at him.

"You're quite the soul reader aren't you?"

"Call it a talent, we wizards are good at guessing and sniffing out lies." Caius gave out a sigh, though it wasn't a necessary one. "Now please, the truth?"

"Alright, if you want the truth then here it is. Harry Potter, you are my mate."

_**Sorry if it's not the ending you'd hoped for, but there will be more in the next chapter because Harry is going to spend an entire day with Caius and feel more on the bond that is beginning to form.**_

_**Like how Caius handled things with Athenodora? Love how she was thrown out? Any idea who Marcus' mate is? Will Harry accept this bond or will he reject it until later?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Understanding

_**Very happy you guys loved the last chapter, and I apologize once again for the cliffhanger. I honestly didn't expect you guys to guess so easily on Marcus' mate, but I guess I kinda gave it away didn't I?**_

_**Now this chapter is where Harry and Caius talk about them being mates, and there's no rush for Harry since he's still a recent widower. Caius explains to Harry all he has to know about being a vampire's mate, and Harry tells a little about his own life. **_

_**Written by myself and my sweet sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if we did we'd get dibs on the Volturi leaders.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Y-Y…Your mate?" Harry couldn't believe the words that came from the vampire's mouth.

"Yes, my mate." Harry froze, but seconds later he began to step back in fear. "Don't be afraid, I won't harm you."

"How can…I just met you and you're saying that you and I are mates?" Caius held out his hands.

"I admit that I'm shocked as well, I just got rid of my ex-wife and I wasn't expecting to find my true mate so soon."

"Ex-wife?"

"A horrible shrew of a woman, she was nothing but a nuisance for centuries on myself and my coven. It's a bit of a long story, but why don't you let me explain a few things before we get into the mates part?"

"I…I…"

"Harry, do you feel anything when you're near me?" Caius asked and now that Harry heard that, he couldn't help but feel just being near this creature felt right.

"I feel like…I can trust you." Caius gave a light smile.

"That's a start, but why don't we just sit down and talk?" Caius motioned to the couch, and Harry only nodded before taking a seat. "Now for starters, what do you know about us vampires?"

"To be honest not much, I only know when to sense one and what one looks like to the average human."

"Do you know what we are capable of?" Harry nodded. "Good, that takes up part of my tale."

"Um Caius, how can you tell I'm your mate?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that, so here it is. I have a friend who can see the bonds between people, family, friends, enemies, you name it. He knew my bond with my ex was weakening and I knew she wasn't the one for a long time. He did however tell me that my true mate was in the city, but he couldn't say who."

"He could sense me?"

"In a manner of speaking yes; the only way I would know who though was to wait and feel, and when I passed through this neighborhood I suddenly felt a pull. I followed it, and it led me to you. When I first looked at you, I knew it was you." Harry blushed, but right as his face lit up red he felt as if Caius' words went straight to his heart.

"Me? Why me?"

"To be honest I don't know, none of us know how or who our true mates are until we meet them. When we mate, our souls bond together and when one of us is in danger the other will sense it. If one is in pain, then the other will feel it. You understand?"

"Yes but…I just buried my wife not too long ago and…" Caius' cold hand went to Harry's cheek and turned his face to his.

"There's no rush on this Harry, we both have just become single men and you have a child to worry about. If you wish though, I'd like to know you, and your daughter…Desiree right?" Harry nodded. "I'm not in the mood to rush into this either, that's how I ended up with Athenodora."

"Athenodora, that's an odd name."

"Well in her timeline a lot names were different, barely used today."

"That reminds me, how old are you really?" Caius' eyes widened a bit. "You seem young, but then again vampires don't age so…?" the blonde just smiled.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Almost three thousand, I think in another five years I will be." Harry felt his jaw drop, and his eyes bulged out of his head. "Surprised I see." He laughed.

"Y-You…you're really that old…?"

"Hey do I look old?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. "If I did I'd be nothing but bones and dust."

"True." Harry calmed himself down. "It's just almost impossible to believe, even if you are a vampire."

"Yes well, that's how most would see it when you're mortal. The good thing is though, you're a wizard and not some random human. So at least my brother Aro will be pleased that it'll be less strain on our exposure."

"I know all us magical and 'mythical' beings are touchy on that." Harry laughed. "We expose you, you expose us, a lose-lose situation."

"Don't you mean a win-win situation?"

"No, if we expose you then you lose, and you expose us we lose."

"I suppose that makes sense. Now you know the basics of us vampires, but there are some things that your own people don't know about us."

"Such as?"

"Some of us vampires are what you would call…different. There are those out there who don't feast on human blood, and instead drink animal blood. How you tell is from the color of our eyes, those who drink human blood have red eyes, and those who drink animal have gold or amber eyes."

"Are there many out there like that?"

"There are two clans that I know of, the Cullen clan and the Denali clan. The first one was a man name Carlisle Cullen, and the way he first began was when he thought dying of thirst would end his torment as the vampire, but when he couldn't take it anymore he killed an entire herd of deer. In a way I think it makes him feel more human, since he thought killing humans was wrong."

"It is."

"Perhaps it is; he was the first to drink animal blood and when Aro found him he was fascinated by his abilities and allowed him to stay in our castle as a guest."

"Did you ever try it?" Caius snorted.

"Aro did, but being on human blood for so long the animal blood was weak for him. He almost killed a woman because his thirst was horrible. Carlisle didn't blame him or us; he agreed that when you've been on human blood for so long the change of diet is nearly impossible to control."

"I see…" Harry was glad he now knew this info.

"That's not all though; there are also some vampires out there who are gifted."

"Gifted?"

"It depends on their personalities, but some vampires have extra powers other than their strength, speed, and senses. Aro for example has the ability to read every thought you've ever had with only one touch. Marcus, the friend I told you about can see bonds between people, and some of our guards, two in particular known as Jane and Alec, have the ability of illusionary pain and sensory deprivation."

"Wow."

"Not all vampires are as special like that; some of us only have enhanced senses such as Demetri in our coven. He is an expert tracker, the best in fact; no one can outrun or lose him on their trail."

"Again I say wow." Harry had no idea some vampires could have such great abilities. "Do you have any?" Caius shook his head.

"I daresay if I did I'd probably use it more than I should, maybe even abuse it." he gave a light chuckled. "I don't remember much of my human life either, only that it wasn't a good one until I was bitten."

"Are all vampire cases like that?"

"Not entirely, in some cases they do remember. Aro came from a good family he and his sister, and Marcus was an orphan who worked his way into society before he was turned. We're all alive today, but Aro's sister isn't."

"What happened to her?" Caius closed his eyes.

"She was murdered in a war we had against another coven, the Romanians that is. We were all separated, but by the time we found Didyme her body was on fire. That was over two millennia ago."

"Was she married?" Caius nodded.

"To Marcus, they were madly in love when they met. I never saw a more beautiful couple, but after only three centuries together she was killed. We all suffered because of the loss, but none as bad as Marcus. Losing our true mates is like losing half of our souls, we feel constant pain and heartbreak without them, but Marcus suffered silently for all these years until he found another mate."

"But I thought you said losing a mate is like losing half of your soul?"

"It's rare that we have more than one true mate, some aren't as lucky though. I haven't met Marcus' new mate because he left some time ago, but he still lives in the city with him."

"Him? He's…?"

"Yes his new mate is a man, one he watched over for two years and saved him from death at the last minute. I think he's from London like you."

"I see." Harry spaced out for a moment; this was a lot to take in.

"I know this is a lot Harry, but you deserve to know the facts."

"Yes…but that other coven, the Romanians you said…are they still a threat?" Caius smirked.

"There were many castles of the Romanians, and they were all burned. The only ones left are the leaders Vladimir and Stefan, and though they despise us they are smart enough not to create an army of newborn vampires nor will any of the other covens aid them against us. Jane and Alec were the ones responsible, because their coven revealed themselves to the humans and it was a nuisance to our kind."

"How did the humans take it?"

"They were afraid, and did as they were told. Some were partners, others were prey, and the rest just hid and stayed in the villages away from sight. The rule of our world is mainly this, if a human knows of our existence they must either be changed or killed. We have others, but that's the main rule."

"I can understand that one, though I don't condone the killing part. What are the others?" as Caius explained each and every law carefully Harry began to understand, but when he brought up the law on werewolves Harry's face blanched.

"What's wrong, you look like I just said I would kill you?" Harry felt his blood run cold.

"Werewolves, you kill them?"

"It's part of our laws, they are too much trouble if they show up."

"But…Caius I have a friend who's a werewolf." Caius' eyes widened. "It's not his fault he was bitten, a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback bit him when he was six years old to get back at his father. He wouldn't have gotten into school if people knew, but they let him attend because he couldn't go anywhere else and my dad…my dad and my godfather were his best friends and they looked out for him. He's careful when the moon comes out, and he has a wife and son who is also my godson."

"He's your family then?"

"In a way yes, he's all that's left of my father's friends." Caius looked away.

"This is a problem, I'll have to speak with Aro on this. I can say we might make an exception for the man if he is your friend and family, but it won't be easy. I have a personal vendetta against their kind, but I can be civil for you."

"If you would try, that's all I ask." Hearing all of this was making Harry feel better towards Caius. "I can't cut them out of my life though."

"You won't have to; even if I turn you in the future they are still your family. Now Harry, tell me about your life will you? What about your parents, and friends you have in London?" Harry frowned, he wanted to talk about them though.

"My parents were killed by an evil wizard when I was only one, I was a prophecy child and they hid to keep me safe but one of their friends betrayed their trust and the man killed them."

"You were the one to kill him?"

"Yeah, and I did five years ago. My godfather was framed for betraying my mum and dad but it was only much later that the world found out he switched with another friend of theirs who joined the dark side. He escaped from prison when I was thirteen and sought me out, and told me the truth but he was in hiding for two years and miserable. If he hadn't been framed I would've gone with him."

"Where did you go? I mean where were you sent?"

"To my mum's sister and she hated me from day one. My mum was the only one in her family to have magic, and my aunt hated her for it. She and her husband spoiled their son when they hardly did anything for me. They made me cook and clean like a housemaid, and they let Dudley and his friends beat me up in grade school. When I went to Hogwarts though it was my home, and I regretted going back."

"She was your aunt, why would she put all her hate on you? An innocent child?"

"Jealousy I think, because I was a reminder of what happened to my mum. She blamed me for it I know, though she never said it. Even her sister in law hated me, because they told her I was a troubled kid and I went to this special school for hopeless cases." He heard Caius growl.

"Have you spoken to them since you left?"

"Dudley I have, I saved his life one time when someone sent Dementors after me, creatures who feed on pain and misery in a person's soul and when you get near them they suck your soul. Your body pretty much is in a vegetative state until you die, it's miserable."

"So you forgave him?"

"And he apologized, his parents I don't know. Last I talked to him he's married with a two year old and another on the way. He wishes me well though."

"Good, then I don't have to hunt and kill him for what he did." Harry's head snapped to Caius. "Just joking Harry, don't worry."

"Alright then, but basically my whole life was played out because the man who murdered my parents was a wizard everyone feared. He gained power before I was born and nearly destroyed everything, but afterwards he was gone for over a decade, and returned using my blood, his father's bone, and the flesh of the traitor who helped him kill my family."

"I didn't think such a thing was possible."

"No one thinks to use it because it would take someone of pure darkness to work, for how he stayed alive after I stopped him…"

"Wait Harry, sorry to interrupt but how did you stop him? You were only a baby weren't you?"

"My mum, she sacrificed herself to save me. Her love protected me, and deflected the curse he was using to kill me. People thought it was because I had some special power, but it was her love, old magic that even he didn't understand. From year one at Hogwarts he had followers trying to get me for him, but when he revived himself in my fourth year he laid low until my fifth. I finally ended it though, and we have peace now."

"How did manage to stay alive?"

"Horcruxes, objects used to seal part of your soul into so that even when your body is gone your soul lingers on. It takes an act of murder to do it, and the more you create the more your body deforms in a way. He made seven, including me." Caius looked like he could faint.

"He split his soul into seven pieces? That's absolutely barbaric!"

"Yes but when he created one in me it wasn't intended, it was an accident and I thought if he killed me he would die with me. However when I willingly stepped up to let him do it, my magic protected me and I was able to finish him off."

"So he's really gone then?" Harry nodded. "Good, but for you as a child to go through all that? It's almost impossible to believe."

"Well I did have help, and half the time I was lucky, but I saw many people die trying to help me. My parents, my godfather, and even a few friends I had all died in the war. I didn't want it, I didn't want any of it." Harry felt Caius put an arm around his back and pulled him close.

"You shouldn't have had to do anything, you were only a child. I promise you though, I will fight for you always."

"I appreciate that Caius, but I'm tired of fighting and I hate that…" Harry looked away. "I hate that people still think me a savior, all I did was help those who needed it and I avenged my family."

"Which reminds me, what about your wife's family?"

"They supported me leaving after I lost her, well most of them did anyway. The truth is…we were going to get a divorce after she had Desiree because we both realized we weren't in love like we thought. Maybe at first, but after we married things just slowed down. Her mother rushed us into marriage, even threw a big wedding which neither of us wanted and Ginny, that's my wife's name, she wanted to go into pro Quidditch and she agreed that she would be around when she could."

"So you had an understanding, but she died at birth?" Harry nodded. "I'm sorry." Caius patted his hand.

"Thanks."

"What's Quidditch? A sport?"

"A magical sport, it's actually one of the highlights in our world. Ginny and I were both on the team."

"I get it, now when you said most of her family supported you…let me guess your mother-in-law didn't?"

"She blames me for her death." Caius' eyes widened bigger. "She wouldn't see her granddaughter even before the funeral, and she actually told me I would better off giving Desiree to her to raise. She doesn't even like Desiree's name, and she wouldn't see her at all before I left."

"That old cow." Caius growled. "Who does she think she is?"

"She thought she'd be better because she raised seven kids, seven great kids except one who doesn't like me much and also blames me for Ginny's death."

"Seven children?"

"Yeah, Bill, Charlie, Percy who doesn't like me, Fred, George they're twins, Ron is my best friend, and then Ginny. Even Arthur supported me, that's Ginny's father."

"Well you have most of the family on your side, that's all that counts. That woman and that boy, if they give any trouble I will deal with them."

"Don't eat them please."

"I won't, I'll just break every bone they have." Caius gave a dark chuckle. "Joking, but if they try to hurt you again I will personally deal with them." he hugged Harry again. "You didn't kill your wife, so they can't blame you."

"Well at least I have one other on my side, and that reminds me, they'll all be here tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they want to throw me a house warming party. They can take the international floo and come here, but they'll be gone by nightfall."

"Do you want me to come?" Harry wasn't sure, he didn't think it would be good to let anyone know about Caius just yet. "I won't if you think it's too soon."

"I think it might be, I mean it's not that I don't want you there but…"

"Say no more, I'll meet them another time. You'll have to meet Aro though, once I tell him I found my new mate he'll be enthralled to meet you."

"What's he like?" Caius grinned.

"I'll tell you later, for now I have to get back before they think I wandered away too far. I'll see you after your family leaves, and…maybe I can meet your daughter."

"She's just a baby Caius."

"Even so, I'd like to see what beautiful child you created and helped bring into this world." Caius stood up and went towards the window. "I'll be waiting, and don't worry they won't see me."

"Um…alright." Caius stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just that well…" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted him to go just yet or not.

"Here, see if this helps." Caius walked back towards him, held his face up with two fingers, and kissed his lips softly. Harry moaned a little, and Caius pulled back. "Better?" Harry blushed.

"Yeah, better."

"Good night my dear." Caius left out the window again, and after Harry closed the window and set the wards up again he heard Desiree crying. Had it already been two hours? When he went to her room he lifted her up and summoned a bottle. As he sat in the rocker and fed her, he began to feel a new sensation overcome him. He felt happy that he might've found a mate, but sad that it hadn't been too long since Ginny died.

"Desiree sweetie, it seems we've got more going for us than we thought."

_**Hope you liked it, I didn't want to drawl on too much.**_

_**Next chapter will have the big house meeting with the other Weasleys, and Caius will show again. Harry won't tell them yet about Caius, but will Hermione get suspicious and figure it out? Will Harry feel as if he's moving too fast still? Is Desiree going to like Caius? Will Molly show and cause trouble, or will she remain behind with Percy?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. House Party

_**Wow, you guys surprised me with the number of reviews; I guess good stories with Harry/Caius are rare to come by. **_

_**Now this chapter mainly has the house party Harry throws for moving in, but instead of having Molly show up I'm just going to throw in Percy instead. I think you all know if Molly did show it'd be chaotic, but we'll just see how things play out with Percy. Caius will appear later, but not until everyone leaves. Expect a little drama from Percy, but Lupin and Tonks are there as well.**_

_**Written with the help of my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if we did I get first dibs on Aro and Marcus while she takes Caius.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Harry's house:_

Almost a few days after Harry met Caius had passed and at the moment Harry was putting on the last finishing touches on his house before his family came. Caius stopped by each night and stayed for a few hours before leaving, but he'd be by later on tonight. Tonight Harry was throwing his house-warming party, and while the entire Weasley clan was coming so were the Lupins and Andromeda. It would be nice to see everyone again, especially since Harry sent them an international portkey which would get them here and home in one night.

Desiree had been awake most of the day, but right now she was sleeping in her bassinet in the den while Harry made sure the food was prepared nicely. He was making mushroom spaghetti, with garlic bread and double chocolate cake which was actually Molly's recipe she'd given Ginny, though he wasn't sure if it would be as good as hers.

Harry didn't know if Molly was even coming, from what he knew she was still angry at him for leaving without telling her and still blaming him for Ginny's death. Part of him wanted her to come to see Desiree, but the other part wanted her to stay away so she wouldn't spoil the party. Bill and Arthur were going to talk to her, but there weren't any assurances.

"Alright, all done." Harry set the food down at the table and went to check on Desiree, still sleeping. "I hope you wake up enough to see all your aunts and uncles. I guarantee they will spoil you rotten as I will with your future cousins."

Harry had been up a lot with the baby, but he got some extra sleep that morning when Desiree slept until ten. He knew newborn babies weren't easy to care for, they had to be fed, changed, and loved a lot until they could adapt as they got older.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Harry heard his doorbell go off; he went to answer and saw it was the Weasleys, though all he could see through the peephole was red hair everywhere. When he opened the door they all came in, and behind them came the Lupins and Andromeda, though he did notice Molly wasn't among them. It wasn't surprising though, he figured she might not come. Harry was embraced around the legs by Teddy, and his hair matched Harry's along with a scar.

"Harry!" Harry picked the little boy up.

"Hey Teddy, how are you?" Teddy hugged his neck.

"I miss you." He mumbled.

"Oh I miss you too little man, but you're here now and I'm glad you could come see my new house." Teddy laughed when Harry tickled him.

"It's good to see you Harry." Remus and Tonks hugged him. "Something smells good."

"You're telling me, my stomach is growling." Ron rubbed his belly making everyone laugh.

"Well the food's fresh on the table so everyone take a seat, hold on let me get Desiree." Harry put Teddy down to go and get the baby, and when he got there she was beginning to wake up.

"Pretty baby." Teddy smiled.

"Yeah Teddy she is a pretty baby, just like you were." Teddy looked offended.

"I'm no baby!" he huffed.

"You're right Teddy, you're a big boy, now come on let's sit down." Remus came over to get him. Everyone gathered at the table and Harry set Desiree's bassinet next to his chair. "She's gotten bigger hasn't she?"

"I would say so." Andromeda's eyes shined at the baby.

"Not much, but she is a good eater." Harry smiled. "Please dig in everyone." They did so, and Harry's ears loved the sounds of their satisfied hunger.

"Wow, Harry this is delicious." Hermione bit into her bread. "I knew you could cook but wow."

"I checked out some new recipes, and I figured this would be the simplest." Desiree started to gurgle.

"Has she been fed yet Harry?"

"Yeah, just before she went to sleep and that was an hour ago."

"How are you holding up mate?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti.

"It's getting better, but it's still hard. I have a picture of Ginny in Desiree's room, next to the crib. I can at least pretend Ginny is with me here." They all seemed to understand, but Harry noticed that Percy wasn't in the same mood as the others, even his wife Audrey seemed happy.

"Ginny will always be with you Harry, even if she's not here."

"I know." Harry ate some more of his food. He still missed Ginny, but after he'd met Caius things had seemed to lighten up a bit. He was worried though, he and Ginny had discussed the possibility of them finding new partners, but he was still worried if he was moving too quickly though Caius had said there'd be no rush.

Once everyone finished their meals Harry spelled the plates and dirty dishes into the kitchen to be scrubbed and cleaned. He lifted Desiree up in his arms and handed her to her Aunt Fleur, who was actually five months pregnant with her and Bill's first child. Fleur just beamed at Desiree, she would make a great mother soon enough.

"This is a nice house mate." Fred and George kept looking all over.

"Thanks, Tonks and Remus helped me put it together."

"The city is so lovely at night, so peaceful too." Tonks looked out the window. "How do you like it here?"

"It's nice, I go out every day and I take Desiree on walks in her carriage. She loves the sun."

"Harry…" Teddy moved over to him and Harry sat him up on his lap.

"Oh that reminds me…" Harry used his wand to summon a small package to Teddy. "I got you something." Teddy looked and happily unwrapped the box, and inside was a small black horse toy.

"Horsey!" Teddy held it up.

"It's not just a horse Teddy, watch." Harry pulled on the toy's tail and on its back wings grew and it flew across the room and back to Teddy's hand.

"Wow!" Teddy admired it. "Thank you Harry."

"That was very nice of you Harry, Teddy loves magical horses." Tonks laughed.

"I saw it in a shop and I added a few tricks to it, nothing big though." Harry was happy to see his family with him, but he had to ask the question. "She didn't want to come did she?"

"You mean Molly?" Arthur asked. "I'm afraid not son, we tried to tell her it would be a good chance to see Desiree and talk to you, but she refused."

"Does she still blame me?" Bill nodded.

"We can't get her to see that it's not your fault, don't worry though Harry, Mum's just stubborn."

"I don't think it's stubbornness keeping her away." Fred's girlfriend Angelina said. "She…" she stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"Well…" she looked to the others. "I overheard her talking to herself the other day, she's really miffed about you leaving Harry."

"She can get over it, I've told her many times she's welcome to come see Harry with us and she won't listen." Ron frowned. "She's too wrapped up in her own mind."

"Alright guys let's not spoil the mood." Arthur kept everyone calm. "Your mother chose not to come, that's her choice but we can't…"

"It's alright Arthur." Harry held up his hand. "I'm not bothered by it." everyone seemed to get the tone in his voice, and so the conversation continued.

"This house is spotlessly clean Harry, do you hire a maid?" Andromeda asked, though she was joking.

"Oh no, I wouldn't trust a stranger in my house." Harry laughed. "I actually clean the place up myself, but I don't use magic." That stunned everyone.

"Why not? It'd make it easier wouldn't it?"

"No Ron, you forget I was raised by muggles so I know how to clean the muggle way. Now the hard parts I might use a little magic, but not much. I need to make sure my home is clean for Desiree, I wouldn't want her getting sick."

"Well even being too clean can make you sick." Hermione pointed out.

"True, but I at least keep the messes cleaned up." Harry began to talk about how his life in Italy seemed a little better than in the UK. He admitted to missing his brothers and sisters, but they all knew he'd be better here for the time being. Harry did notice though, that Percy hadn't said a word all evening, and he hadn't even held Desiree like the others.

"She is such a sweet baby." Arthur held his granddaughter in his arms, just rocking and cooing at her.

"It won't be long before you have a new one." Harry looked at Fleur. "Do you know what you're having?"

"As a matter of fact yes, a girl." Bill smiled. "Fleur's parents have been sending over all Fleur's old baby furniture, even her old crib and her mum has been buying baby clothes."

"She's ready to be a grandmum." Harry and the others laughed. "You'll both make great parents one day, all of you will."

"Aw thanks Harry." Hermione giggled.

"Harry you are surely an angel from heaven." Tonks smiled as Harry used his wand to pass out cake slices to everyone. "Not too much Teddy, or you'll get a tummy ache."

"Ok mummy." Teddy munched down his dessert, though some of it ended up around his mouth and on his shirt. Tonks used a cleaning spell on him when he finished, and Harry just laughed. He felt happy seeing his whole family here with him, though Percy was another story.

"Percy you've been quiet all evening." Charlie spoke up, thank goodness. "What's on your mind?" Percy stayed quiet.

"Percy, if you've got something to say then say it." Harry brought it out. "I'm aware that you're the same as your mum, so spit it out before you burst."

"Harry we don't…" Ron started but Harry stopped him.

"Ron could you and Hermione take Desiree upstairs and see if she needs to be changed? Could you also put her in pajamas, I have them set out on the changing table?"

"Um, sure Harry." Hermione and Ron left with Desiree upstairs, and then Tonks took Teddy upstairs with Andromeda to show her the baby's room. Everyone else sat down waiting for Percy to speak, and after the kids left he made eye contact with Harry.

"You shouldn't have left." He said with a glare. "You could've just sat down with Mum and talked to her but instead you took off like a coward."

"A coward am I? Do you forget Percy that I tried talking to her, but she kept saying I should just abandon my daughter?"

"She was only thinking of what's best for her."

"No, she wanted to keep Desiree because she looks like Ginny. Don't even deny it Percy, you know she does. She also hates my daughter's name, when it was Ginny who chose it."

"It's just an odd name."

"So what? At least I didn't name her something frilly or girly like Isabelle or Josephine. I take good care of Desiree, you should be able to see it clear as day."

"You need to move back home, it'd be better for you both. Mum could easily raise a baby…"

"Desiree is not her child!" Remus raised his voice. "I have no issues with Molly or you Percy but keep this up and you and I both will have a problem. Harry is a good father, even if he's single and that gives you no right to judge him. You haven't even held Desiree since we came here."

"Remus is right Percy, you and mum are way out of line in this." Bill stood. "If something happened to Fleur and I was left a single parent I certainly wouldn't let people judge my parenting."

"You would let mum babysit though."

"On occasion yes, but not every day. You can't keep doing this, just because Ginny is gone doesn't mean you can treat Harry like he's a burden." Percy was getting angry.

"Bill's right Percy." Arthur agreed. "Have you forgotten how many times Harry has saved our family? He saved my life and Ginny's, plus the rest of us in the time of the war."

"That's different; he wasn't married or a father then."

"If I had been I would've done what I needed to protect my child. That's exactly what I'm doing now."

"You would be better off just leaving her with mum; she could do a far better job than you. Desiree would be taken cared of more than she would here." Harry's nerves were close to snapping.

"Stop it Percy!" George was mad now. "How dare you say that to him when he invited you here as a guest?!"

"You have no right to say that to him." Fred looked close to punching Percy.

"They're right Percy, you're out of line." Even Audrey stood. "I'm sorry about this Harry, I thought he would behave."

"I'm only speaking the truth!" Percy raised his voice. "Harry's not fit to be a dad he's too young and who knows maybe he has someone else already!" Harry's fist rose and met with Percy's jaw. When Percy fell to the floor he held his jaw and a large bruise began to form.

"Get out of my house." Percy stared at him. "You aren't welcome here anymore, and neither is Molly." Everyone glared at Percy, even Audrey.

"Go outside and wait for us Percy, we can discuss this with you later." Arthur put on his fatherly tone, his stern one that made all his children shake like rattles. "Now." Percy got up without another word, and Penny hid her face in embarrassment.

"We're sorry about him Harry; we didn't think he would do this." Bill apologized.

"Don't be, I had a feeling he didn't want to stay quiet." Harry shook it off.

"It's getting late…" Fleur yawned. "Maybe we should head home." Bill hugged her.

"Go on, I'll write to you all tomorrow or sometime this week." Hermione, Ron, Tonks, and Andromeda came down with the kids. Teddy was in Tonks' arms holding his new toy, but he was sleepy.

"Alright we'd best go, Harry thank you for having us over." Andromeda kissed his cheek. "Your house is so lovely."

"Thank you Andy." Tonks and Remus hugged him and he kissed Teddy's head. "You be a good boy for your parents little man, you hear?" Teddy nodded.

"Me be good boy." He mumbled.

"She's been changed and redressed, but I think she wants her daddy to put her to bed." Hermione handed Desiree to him after kissing her tiny forehead.

"Thank you all for coming, we'll have to do this again sometime." Harry gave hugs to his whole family before they left the house. When he heard the sound of the portkey going off he knew they were gone, and then moments later he sensed Caius at the window. "You can come in now, but you don't have to use the window each time."

"I know, but I figured it'd be better if I did." Caius stepped inside. "That went rather well for you, but that Percy boy…"

"Don't let him get to you, he's always been a mummy's boy so he agrees with everything his mother tells him. How'd you hear him?"

"I was two buildings away, but I got to a spot where I could hear everything clearly." Caius looked down at Desiree. "What a beautiful child." He stroked her pink cheek.

"Thanks." Desiree's little eyes looked around until she saw Caius and started cooing. "I think she likes you." Caius seemed a bit nervous.

"Can I…can I hold her?" Harry didn't think it would be a good idea, but his heart told him Caius was fine to hold his daughter. He slowly passed Desiree into Caius' arms, and she settled in nicely. "She's tiny…"

"Hard to believe." Harry watched the two; Caius looked very natural with a baby in his arms, so heavenly. "I remember you telling me how vampires can't have children, I can't imagine going through an eternity like that."

"Well in some cases the vampires who want children adopt younger people and turn them. The Cullens for instance, Carlisle and his mate adopted most of their members as family and it's enough for them to feel like parents. Edward Cullen however…you remember what I told you about the hybrid Renesmee?" Harry remembered, Caius had told him many stories about the other covens.

"Born while her mother was human, rapid growth and all but more human." Caius nodded.

"They are some of the lucky ones, and you remember how I told you about the immortal children?" Harry nodded.

"Evil, to freeze a child at a young age and unable to control themselves in thirst; all because one vampire decides to be selfish." Caius laughed.

"True, this is why we made the law. Harry I can honestly say right now, I don't like that boy who insulted you and I think I can like the wolf."

"You can?"

"I heard and saw how he stood up for you, and I spoke to Aro. He said if he is your family we can bend the rules a little, and…he wants to meet you."

"Meet me when?" Now Harry was nervous.

"Soon, not too soon but when you are ready; he's happy to find out that I have found my new mate and he's even more delighted that you are a wizard. He finds your kind fascinating." Harry felt a bit relieved.

"Well…I'd have to find a sitter for Desiree if I…"

"You can bring her with you; Aro has promised me no one will harm her. As long as you stay close to me nothing will happen." Caius touched his arm, and Harry felt sparks go through him.

"I…I'm not sure if…"

"Harry, you have my word." Caius leaned in. "No one will harm you, because no one would dare mess with my mate." He kissed Harry's forehead, and Harry felt his shoulders relax. After Caius handed Desiree back, he thought for a bit. "If it makes you feel better, I'll ask Aro to come here instead of you going to the castle."

"Really?"

"Of course, I think it would be better for you both to meet here where you're comfortable. Plus you won't have to worry about your little one."

'He's so considerate.' Harry felt himself blush.

"Well?"

"Alright Caius, make the plan because if I'm going to be your mate I might as well try and get along with your friends."

"Very well, now…" Caius moved to the sofa at vampire speed. "How about I tell you a story about when I was first turned? Before I joined and helped form the Volturi." Harry looked down at Desiree.

"Fire away."

_**I wanted to throw in a suspicious Hermione but at the last minute I wanted to save it for later. **_

_**Next chapter will have the meeting between Aro and Harry, and I think maybe in the chapter afterwards I'll let Marcus show up. Now for the meeting between Aro and Harry, I'll probably bring the twins Jane and Alec in too, but will they like Harry? Will they like the idea of Harry having a child and being Caius' mate? Not sure what to do about Athenodora yet, but she's not going to appear for a while.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
